


The Children are Innocent - Have Mercy

by FitzJeesh



Category: Harry Potter (Fandom) - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Do-Over, Insane Voldemort, Magical DID, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Sane Tom Riddle, The multiverse is splintered, Time Travel, Well meaning but problematic Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzJeesh/pseuds/FitzJeesh
Summary: Harry Potter has lived a fulfilling life. Then he lived another fulfilling life fixing what went wrong the first time. Then, he lived another fulfilling life sunbathing on a remote island in the Caribbean, and going to therapy.Now, he's living in his childhood body again, but he's not alone. His childhood self is here too. So is a traumatised toddler. The soul fragment in his scar has also developed a personality. And who is the goth skulking at the back?***This is a lot of cliches wrapped up in an unexplained plot device. It's meant to be fun. Sorry if I overshoot. Here we have: traumatised-by-Durzkaban Harry, sweet (but cunning) child Harry raised by a loving parent (also Harry), and knowledgeable (but not too overpowered) queer, mother-hen Harry.Also here are adorable child Tom Riddle and suspicious teen Tom Riddle (both from the scar horcrux).Something else is here too. And it's dangerous (but nothing like Split; promise).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic is lovely because there doesn't need to be any world/character building to trawl through. Because of this, all you need to know is here:
> 
> Wizards are idiots. They think that DID is caused by masses of magical power, instead of trauma. 
> 
> They glorify these 'Conglomerates', and they call the alters 'Multiples'.
> 
> Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. She should thank fandom though, for transforming her works into something less anti-Semitic and less TERF-y, with less white-washing and LGBT+ invisibility.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was shocked, relieved, excited and proud, along with a little sad. Imagine, Lily and James’ boy! She regretted deeply that her lions were not here to see their son – Harry must be so powerful, and to have so many multiples! It was the last thing she expected to find upon entering Number 4 Privet Drive that afternoon, after having received a vaguely alarming letter. The mature and formal note that had sent her immediately to Surrey had arrived at lunchtime. Written on the thin, muggle paper was a polite acceptance of the Hogwarts letter, that also, much to the staff members’ consternation, asked for a personal meeting to discuss health issues which may interfere with Mr. Potter’s schooling. This request prompted Minerva’s imagination into mass production: had those disgraceful muggles neglected the boy’s well-being? Had the backfired killing curse harmed him in someway? Had he been hit by one of the deadly, muggle “automobile” contraptions?

No conjured scenario could prepare her for what she did find, however.

On the evening of the 24th of July 1991, a short, black-haired 11 year old boy – with only a worn schoolbag of belongings - was side-along apparated out of Little Whinging by Professor McGonagall. The mismatched pair disappeared from England in a twist of magic, and reappeared at the gates of a castle in Scotland. Minerva strode through the school towards the staff room, with an enchanted child trailing behind her, gazing at the grand architecture and moving portraits. The twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore looked up from his meal as the door swung open to reveal the deputy-headmistress. 

The staff room was a spacious, yet cozy area that served as an escape for many a frazzled teacher. The sofas were worn and comfortable, and a fireplace crackled in the background. In the centre of the room someone had conjured a sturdy table, around which four people were sitting.

‘Ah, Minerva!’ the Headmaster greeted his old friend, drawing the attention of the rest of the staff, who appeared to be half-way through their evening meal. ‘How is young Harry?’ he asked cheerfully, ‘Have you eaten yet? Come, sit! The steak and kidney pie is delightful, the house elves have really outdone themselv...’

‘Albus!’ the strict woman cut him off sharply, and proceeded to gently usher the boy in question into the room. Eyebrows went up amongst the staff, and Filius Flitwick the Charms professor gave a surprised squeak. Minerva shot a warning glare to the Potions Master, whose gaze had shifted from passive, to stone cold. 

‘This’ she introduced to the curious room, ‘is Rii Peverell-Potter’.

Frowns of confusion appeared on faces, so the stern Transfigurations teacher went on to explain in a firm voice; ‘He is one of Harry Potter’s Multiples.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian Peverell. 20 years old. Male (mostly).  
Unknown.  
Harry Potter. 11 years old. Male.  
Unknown.  
Unknown.  
Unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well this is late. Sorry folks. Happy holidays xx

Rii was stressed. Moments-from-burning-out type of stressed. From that night almost a decade ago the exhaustion had been gouging pieces out of him, and today, it seemed like the finale. If he played this just right, clambered over this final hurdle, he and his children would be safe. 

Alongside him, Harry and Tamsin took in the surroundings with the same pair of bright green eyes. The two preteens buzzed with excitement, delighted to be at Hogwarts. Though they still shared Rii’s trepidation to some extent, the thrill of being away from the Dursley’s and amongst their own kind was too great to ignore.

However, in a rare display of backbone against their sad, puppy-dog eyes, Rii had put his foot down and stopped the youngest two from seeing out once they reached the staffroom. 

The kids were a different matter altogether. Harry and Tamsin knew enough not to push for control without permission; Vee, on the other hand…

Vee was powerful. Very powerful. Rii was no match in terms of raw magic, and as such, found it difficult to wrestle control away from him when the child was bursting with the overexcited energy that only six-year olds can conjure. During these instances, accidental magic is only natural for children of his age, which in turn leads to an uncomfortable encounter with the Dursley’s…

It pained Rii to be so afraid of his ward’s happiness and excitement, but his fear protected them all. Because of this, the two youngest were often sleeping dormant in the back of their mindscape, as was the case today, when his children, particularly Veil and Tamsin, were in the most danger they’d been in since Halloween 1980.

***

Inside the staff room, the most powerful (corporeal) person in Britain was twinkling his blue eyes at him, the brave man Rii was half in love with was glaring at him with glittering, black eyes, and the woman who was so dear to him a lifetime ago was standing behind him, not able to see him past his parents’ shadow. And of course, the glory of the Conglomerate. That mythical, magical, powerful creature. James and Lily would be so proud. 

Ha.

Even muggles knew better.

Professor Flitwick inadvertently eased the oldest Potter’s building anxiety, hidden as it was by a polite, innocent expression. The delighted teacher gave another excited squeal and knocked over his goblet. “The first Conglomerate in over 300 years!” he exclaimed. “And it’s Harry Potter as well!”

Before McGonagall could join in to celebrate both the personal and academic discovery, Severus Snape cut in. His unimpressed drawl bringing outrage to McGonagall’s face, and a pondering gaze to the Headmaster’s. “Are you certain the boy is not making this up, Minerva?” he pointed out. “He must have quite the taste for fame after all, given his…celebrity.”

“Now Severus” Dumbledore admonished the dour figure, “I’m sure Mr. Peverell would not lie to us.” The kind gaze shifted to look at the boy. “However” he said, “I do know a nifty spell that may come in handy for such as occasion. How would you like to wear your true face, my boy?”

“Ah, the Alithean charm” confirmed Flitwick before Rii could reply to the cryptic remark. The enthusiastic professor then proceeded to vanish his half-eaten meal, and summoned a heavily bound book in its place. McGonagall took the opportunity to usher the hesitant child to sit at the table, and Rii scrambled to take the seat next to Sprout, so that the Transfigurations teacher could act as a buffer between him and the scowling Professor Snape.

***

Harry buzzed with anticipation behind the boundary of Rii’s authority. The oldest Potter’s presence at the front of their shared mindscape was a blanket of reassurance, so even though Harry had surrendered control, he still felt safe and secure. Nonetheless, he was impatient to experience the magical world for the first time, and so he was very relieved when he felt Rii’s awareness reach back into the mindscape to communicate with him and his sister.

…

The Alithean charm was a jarring experience. It wasn’t intrusive, per se, but the feeling was like being dragged across a scratchy, threadbare carpet. Harry felt he was being simultaneously anchored into his own body, but also dragged away from his family, and their shared mindscape. The end result left Harry standing unsteadily on the staffroom floor, on his own in his mind for the first time since he could remember. The silence from his mind was jarring; he’d never felt so lonely before.

However, before the 11 year old could fall into shock, or his legs collapse from under him, a strong arm wrapped around his waist and there was Rii, both as a physical presence behind him, and as a soft awareness in the back of his mind. Harry leaned back into the warm body and received the first ever physical hug from his father-figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian Peverell. 20 years old. Male (mostly).  
Tamsin ??? 13 years old. Female.  
Harry Potter. 11 years old. Male.  
Veil ??? 6 years old. Male.  
Unknown.  
Unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

The disconcerting feeling left Tamsin shaken, but she managed to remain standing, as she was desperately clinging to the thoughts of keeping her little brother safe, which translated to physically clinging to him as they formed. She loved all her unusual family, but Veil was closer to her than anyone else – they shared a soul after all. Added to that, they were the two in most danger from the people at Hogwarts. She was doubly hesitant of the members of the vigilant group ‘The Order of the Phoenix’, and almost fearful that Dumbledore would recognise them. But Tamsin did not ‘do’ fearful; she was always composed, and confident.

For the first time ever, Rii was physically present to support her, now becoming more than the metaphysical guardian that could only talk with her through the mindscape. Rii was standing close; one arm carrying their youngest sibling, the other gripping Harry’s shoulder. Her father figure looked younger than she’d ever thought of him, compared with the mature and formal adults that were watching them intently. Veil had manifested clinging to her leg, but now he manoeuvred so he could both grasp Rii’s shirt tail, and hide behind his big sister. Tamsin carded a reassuring hand through his dark hair.

Faced with the unfamiliar teachers, Veil had become shy, but the little toddler in Rii’s arms was terrified, hiding their face in their father’s shoulder and shivering delicately, seeming even more vulnerable now that he had a physical body. Tamsin could see that Rii was caught between comforting his youngest, and observing their audience for a potential threat, but before she could act, her younger brother Harry was reaching up and gently detaching the frightened Sunshine from the oldest Potter’s shoulder. Inwardly, Tamsin breathed a sigh of relief; Harry had always been better at emotions than her, and Sunshine loved, and felt safe with him.

***

Severus stared at the group of children that seemed to have melted out of Potter’s body. He counted five, including the brat, but he could have sworn he saw a dark shadow flit into a corner and dissipate just as the charm took effect. 

As a result of the charm, the multiples were able to retain separate bodies within the ritual circle that had been hastily drawn in the staff room, but with time, the teachers would be able to attach the charm to the Hogwarts ward scheme. Then, the multiples would be able to wander the entire castle and grounds – to cause trouble, no doubt, thought Severus.

Reflexively, he tightened his occlumency shields as the full implications of what he saw kicked in: on the one hand, he would have to deal with five Potters! He was scarred enough by the idea of one. Indeed, they all looked to be of different ages, so likely there would be at least one of the brats in his classroom on every school day, not to mention the youngest terrors running around causing trouble at all hours.

His anger built just at the thought of the allowances and special treatments Potter would be getting, but at the same time, a different emotion sparked within him – hope. The prophecy he had heard a decade ago was not banking on a naïve child, but on a powerful conglomerate. Relief flooded him at the knowledge that he would not have to rely on an 11 year old to defeat the Dark Lord. Perhaps, Severus may even live to see the dark mark fade completely from his skin.

***

Alone, and in a single body once again, the Potter alters gazed around the temporary quarters they had been given. It was comfortable, but as it was lacking in any character or homeliness, it was clearly a guest bedroom. Most attention, however, was granted to the expanse of blankets and pillows on the enticing bed.

They were all exhausted. The combination of excitement, and emotional upheaval had sent Veil and Sunshine to sleep over an hour ago, and Harry was only a fuzzy awareness in the mindscape, as he succumbed to the temptation of slumber as well. For the older ones, being constantly wary the threat Dumbledore posed on them had taken its toll, and they gratefully lay down upon the soft mattress.

Nevertheless, it had been a productive encounter as well: the wards allowing them to separate freely within the castle grounds would be in place within the week. Tamsin was to be tested for placement into third year. School supplies were being ordered by owl. And Ollivander himself was coming to the castle to outfit the oldest three with wands.

Rii’s living arrangements in the castle had been sorted too, Tamsin recalled as they wriggled into the bedding, revelling in the unfamiliar quality. Since he was past school age, her big brother had been uncomfortable at the idea of free-loading at Hogwarts. Eventually, Minerva suggested he act as a supply teacher and classroom assistant as needed. To Tamsin’s exasperation, Rii had offered to help the caretaker and groundskeeper as well. Dumbledore, with a cheerful twinkle in his eye, also contributed with a suggestion to help the Potions Master with his ingredient preparation. The truly impressive scowl on Professor Snape’s face was almost worth her humble brother volunteering for drudgery, Tamsin mused.

***

Despite his fatigue, Rii was reluctant to sleep in their new environment. That was, until he caught a glimpse of a dark figure in his mind’s eye. Rii smiled. He knew the figure could not be trusted with many things, but with his family’s safety, it was different. Rii slept, content in the knowledge that the figure would stand watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian Peverell. 20 years old. Male (mostly).  
Tamsin ??? 13 years old. Female.  
Harry Potter. 11 years old. Male.  
Veil ??? 6 years old. Male.  
Sunshine. 2 years old. Non-binary.  
Unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week passed quickly at Hogwarts and the alters had never felt so free. Certainly, there were still threats on the horizon, but for now, they relished the bubble of safety. 

The second day of living under the Alithean charm found Rii sprawled across the Ravenclaw bench in the Great Hall with a dopey smile on his face. The young (old) man had not been a parent for three lifetimes, since he had married Ginny. He had had almost forgotten the rewards.

Children were a gruelling and exhausting responsibility; physically and emotionally. However, with enough support, the returns were heart-warming. Finally safe and provided for, Rii could relax and appreciate his little hatchlings properly.

Rii watched in contentment as Sunshine absently chewed on their teddy bear’s ear and giggled intermittently; their wide eyes turned up to the enchanted ceiling. The toddler was in awe of the spectacle and it seemed that Hogwarts was showing off, because the bewitched sky looked even more impressive than usual. The stars shone impossibly bright and numerous, and a faint cloud layer passed over the lightshow in illuminated wisps of hypnotising patterns.

While Sunshine was sat in the centre of the empty Ravenclaw table, Veil was sat on the hard floor in front of them. Rii had already cast a warming and cushioning charm on the cool stone. As rare as it was to see Sunshine so relaxed, is was just as strange to see Veil without his hyperactivity. The child had apparently worn himself out exploring earlier, and now he was submerged in artistic expression, labouring over a colouring book with crayon. Rii felt warm with the sight of his safe and happy kids…

***  
Meanwhile, Harry and Tamsin in the library, revelling in the information they had access to. Before Hogwarts, the ‘no asking questions rule’ seemed to apply to every possible source (with the exception of Rii), so the freedom now was exhilarating.

In fact, Harry seemed to be rejoicing in the books to the extent that he was picking them out at random and only flicking through, before skipping happily over to another shelf. From Madam Pince’s face, this behaviour would not have been acceptable in her library, but for the obvious care and reverence the child displayed.

In contrast, Tamsin had collected several books at once, and was now systematically working through them, taking notes as she did so.

The teen was desperate to exploit the library fully; she wanted to research parseltongue, soul magic, and the history of Dark Lords. However she was not so stupid to assume she was unobserved. Therefore, she settled for reading up on the ‘conglomerate’, at least for now.

The two siblings remained in peaceful companionship. They were used to each other’s constant presence when they shared a single body. At one point during their study, once Pince had left for lunch, Harry skipped up to Tamsin where she sat at her desk and appeared to hug her. Thus disguised, he whispered to her;

“There’s a chapter on parselmagic in the creatures’ book by Dawlish, second shelf”.

Hidden behind her hair, the corner of Tamsin’s mouth curled up.

***

The Great Hall was rarely used in summer months, so when the Potter alters heard footsteps out in the hallway they turned in surprise.   
The unexpected disruption turned out to be none other than Professor Snape, with a basket of uprooted foxgloves under his arm, explaining his presence in the Entrance Hall. In turn, Sunshine’s laughter likely explained why the Potions Master had detoured from his path to the dungeons. 

Rii’s first reaction to this unexpected intrusion was hastily concealed alarm. Ever since their tentative friendship in his previous life, the green-eyed man had harboured a small crush on Severus. Now, however, Rii’s first priority was Sunshine, whose consuming fear of strangers was a serious and ongoing issue that was not magically cured by moving away from the Dursley’s. 

Therefore, it was quite surprising to the anxious parent as he turned to discreetly observe his child that Sunshine was not retreating into defensive behaviours. In fact, other than a noticeable firmer grip on their teddy, they showed no other reaction. 

The lack of distrust showed by the toddler was miraculous – even the gentle Pomona Sprout had been subjected to suspicion and fear as Sunshine hid behind Rii, even displaying accidental magic by sticking themselves onto their caregiver’s robes. In the end, it had taken carefully wielded scissors to detach the adhered items of clothing.

For Rii, his relief was marred with substantial bewilderment and concern, but he resolved to work out the mystery later. Shifting closer to his charges, he finally turned his attention to the imposing figure in question.

It was with a mixture of fondness and apprehension in which he observed the billowing robes of his object of interest. He was not one to waste an opportunity, however.

Since leaping up with a broad grin and an exuberant greeting was out of the question if he wanted to make a good impression on Severus, the (mildly) infatuated Potter gracefully stood, and sedately walked over to the imposing figure, his blinding grin tempered to a small smile.

“Potions Master Snape. It’s good to see you” Rii greeted with genuine feeling, trying not to let the emotion bleed past his occlumency shields. Gamely, he held out his hand to shake.

Snape’s glower, was truly impressive. 

“Indeed” he replied with cold politeness. He ignored the offered hand.

For better or worse, Veil interrupted the exchange. The five-year old excitedly ran up to the pair and fearlessly latched on to Snape’s robes.

“Poshun’s Master Snape!” the child exclaimed in delight, gazing up at the man’s sour face. “My daddy loves you!” was Veil’s next proud declaration, helpfully pointing at Rii with a sticky finger.

The outed man blushed fiercely, and resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands. So much for a dignified first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian Peverell. 20 years old. Male (mostly).  
Tamsin??? 13 years old. Female.  
Harry Potter. 11 years old. Male.  
Veil??? 6 years old. Male.  
Sunshine. 2 years old. Non-binary.  
Unknown.


End file.
